projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum Inc.
Quantum Inc. is a company, founded in 2048, that produces processors (including graphical processors) for personal computers and other electronical devices. History Quantum was founded under the 2034 PC for the People project, where consumer demand focused on computers that were made with the consumers' needs in mind. Initial investment was not enough to mass produce full computers, so Quantum started and became a company for manufacturing computer parts. Computer processors Quantius 100 series (2055 - 2057) Quantius 100 series Quantum first ventured into CPU manufacturing five years after the original Quantum graphics processor. Quantius 200 series (2058 - 2063) The 200 series featured optional build-to-order integrated graphics. Quantius A2 series Quantius B2 series Quantius C2 series Quantius D2 series Quantum Core Q (2063 - 2072) Core Q was unveiled in January 2063 and rebranded the Quantius processor line. Generation 1 (2063-64) Generation 2 (2065-66) Generation 3 (2067-68) Generation 4 (2069) Generation 5 (2071) Core Q Two Core Q Two (also marketed Core 2Q) was introduced in 2073 and played a major role in refreshing the Core Q series. As the Core Q Two was actually a functional redesign of the Core Q series, the CPU naming scheme was updated. Generation 6 "Stockholm" (2073) Generation 7 "Atlantis" (2074) Generation 8 "Columbia" (2075-2076) Beginning with Columbia, Quantum introduced a small mobile lineup (Columbia-M) and a workstation range (Columbia-S). Bolded GPUs indicate DualBoost compatibility in desktops with two CPUs. Graphics processors DualBoost DualBoost is a technology introduced by Quantum in 2071, allowing the usage of up to two of the same graphics cards to provide enhanced performance. Before the Quantum X series, DualBoost was disabled on lower end, non-X cards such as the Mach 945. Quantum has revealed that DualBoost will be available on integrated graphics in dual CPUs starting from Columbia. Integrated graphics Pre-"Quantum Graphics" Quantum started producing products in 2050. Its first video card was simply titled "Quantum". In May 2059, Quantum released a high end graphics card called the "Quantum SE". This card was infamous for its high price. Quantum Graphics Quantum officially branded its GPU lineup as simply "Quantum Graphics" starting from 2060. Quantum 10 series Quantum 20 series Quantum 30 series Starting with its 30 series video cards, Quantum published TDP (thermal design point) information on its graphics cards to aid manufacturers in choosing a suitable video card. Quantum 40 series Quantum 50 series Quantum 60 series Quantum Alpha In January 2067, Quantum announced their "Quantum Alpha" generation of graphics cards to succeed their previous 60 series. During this time, graphics processors saw a large increase in power, at the expense of hotter temperatures, especially prominent in the MACH Wrath professional GPU, which greatly sacrificed power consumption for performance. This led Quantum to split their lineup into desktop and mobile cards. Quantum I Desktop Mobile Quantum II Desktop Mobile Quantum III Desktop Mobile Quantum IV Desktop Mobile Quantum Beta series Quantum announced the successor to their Alpha generation, Quantum Beta. This generation focused on reducing power consumption while maintaining or boosting performance, especially on mobile GPUs. The Quantum Beta series of GPUs conforms to the UTS-157 benchmark standard. Quantum V Desktop Mobile Quantum VI Beginning with Quantum VI, Quantum introduced Mach II series cards, a remaster of previous generation cards for optimised performance with similar power usage. Desktop Mobile Quantum VII Desktop Mobile Quantum VIII With the Mach 890X becoming the first mainstream graphics card capable of running virtual reality programs, Quantum released official guidelines for running VR on Quantum graphics cards. The full specifications are: * Mach Pro X6 * Mach Pro X7 * Mach 890X * Mach Pro X8 * Mach II 890X * Mach 980X * Mach Pro X9 * Mach Pro MX9 * Mach II 980X * QX 1070 * QX 1080 * QX 1080M * QX Knight * QX Paladin * QX 1080 SE With DualBoost technology, five more cards are included: * Mach II 780X * Mach 795X * Mach 880X * Mach 970X * QX 1055 SE Desktop * Models are configurable with Lapisfer 4 connections, for use as an external graphics card on laptops. Mobile Quantum IX Desktop * Models are configurable with Lapisfer 4 connections, for use as an external graphics card on laptops. Mobile Quantum X In July 2075, Quantum announced a major rebrand of their products, abolishing the Greek alphabet naming scheme in favour of referring to their graphics cards by their architecture. In this generation, Quantum also announced a major breakthrough - the shrinking of a desktop class GPU to a mobile form factor, retaining full bandwidth and clock speed. Additionally, Quantum also revealed that the upper mid-range QX 1070 achieved the suggested minimum UTS-157 benchmark score of 7000 to run virtual reality programs. Desktop Mobile Quantum XI Quantum XI was teased to the public in May 2076. An early 2077 release date was tentatively put forward by Quantum.